


An Orkan's Pleasure

by sylvestercalzone



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Mork & Mindy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvestercalzone/pseuds/sylvestercalzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc decides to add a teleportation function to the DeLorean time machine. However it malfunctions and he's brought to a little planet called Ork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Orkan's Pleasure

For the last few months, Emmett Brown was working on a way for his time machine to not only travel through time, but space also. He rebuilt the DeLorean and immediately got to work. It wasn’t that hard actually, all he had to do was to adjust the flux capacitor to break the space barrier which would allow teleportation to any location in the universe. Doc was just adding a few finishing touches when he realized something.

“Jules?”

“Yes father?”

“Can you please go call Marty to come over?”

“But isn’t he at college?”

“No he should be home for Christmas break, call his parent’s house.”

“Okay.”

The 8 year old boy went to the phone to call his father’s best friend.

Since Marty started attending university, Doc needed a new assistant. So he enlisted his son Jules in helping him. Sometimes Clara worried that the 8 year old boy could get hurt by being Doc’s assistant, however seeing her son so ecstatic to help his dad caused her to not worry as much.

“He’ll be here in 5 minutes.”

“Thank you Jules. Could you go help your mother with preparing dinner?”

“Sure father.”

The boy exited the garage and went to the mansion Doc rebuilt for his family.

The scientist stepped back to admire the DeLorean. He finished.

“Hey Doc you called,”

Marty stepped in the garage and dropped his skateboard by the door.

“What are you working on this time?”

“Oh Marty! I need you help me test this project I’ve been working on. Quick! Hop in the DeLorean!”

The two got in the DeLorean and drove to the road outside of his house.

“So what are we doing this time Doc? I hope it has nothing to do with time travel again.”

Marty chuckled.

“No, no this is something different. For the past few months I’ve been working on a way to enable the DeLorean to teleport!”

“Whoa Doc... this is heavy!”

“Now could you go back to the garage anywhere other than the driveway? I surely don’t want to flatten you when I teleport.”

“Alright.”

Marty ran back to the garage and Doc turned on the time circuits. He adjusted the newly updated space/time destination panel and entered the coordinates of the driveway in front of his garage. Then he proceeded to drive the DeLorean until it reached 88 miles per hour and disappeared in three sonic booms and a bright flash of light. Marty watched as the car vanish, however it did not return to Doc’s driveway as planned.

“Doc? Doc?!”

Marty began to panic.

 

~~~

 

Doc closed his eyes as he felt his entire body and the area surrounding him being rearranged and put back together at another place in the universe in less than a millisecond. Then he opened his eyes to see something he never expected to see.

“Great Scott!”

The area the DeLorean travelled to what seemed like a dessert. The sky was orange and Doc spotted a futuristic looking city in the distance.

“God dammit, why didn’t I test this out first?”

He checked the destination panel and saw that the coordinates of the current location was blank. He sighed deciding the best thing to do was to go to that strange city and ask for help. The wild-haired scientist stepped out of the car.

What seemed like a ball of fur crawled up to him. The ball of fur then growled which startled Doc. The strange creature began to chase after him until he hid behind a rock. The fur ball then wandered off in another direction. Doc looked up at the orange sky and noticed something odd.

“I don’t remember Earth having three moons…”

Suddenly a wave of realization hit him.

“Great Scott! Am I stuck on another planet?”

Doc began to panic, how was he going to get back home? What would his family do once they realize he’s gone? Would the inhabitants of this planet be nice enough to get him home? Or would they just dissect him instead? These questions fluttered about the scientist’s head. Then Doc exclaimed to himself,

“Well what good would it do to just stay here?”

The scientist trudged through the sand towards the city.

 

~~~

 

Mork was just visiting Ork to buy a few books for Mearth to study for school. He was walking through the streets of Frizbat when he noticed an old human wearing Earth clothes. He looked like he was lost. Mork approached the man,

“Nanu nanu,”

Mork stuck out his fingers to greet the human. The man stepped back when he noticed Mork before him.

“Uh… nanu nanu? I-uhh… can you help me?”

The human seemed foreign to the Orkan custom of greeting people.

“I’d love to be of your assistance.”

“W-where am I?”

“You’re on the planet Ork, I’m guessing you’re an Earthling, do you by any chance know Mindy?”

The man had a bewildered expression on his face.

“O-ork? How do you know I came from Earth? And I never heard of any Mindy.”

“Oh I’ve been there a couple of times. Only an Earthling would wear that shirt.”

Mork pointed to Doc’s Hawaiian shirt.

“So what’s your name Earthling?”

“I-it’s Emmett. I-err… need you to help me with this device I used to get me here.”

“Nice name, mine is Mork. Can you show me to this device you have?”

“S-sure.”

~~~

“I’ve seen quite of few these cars on Earth but how did you use it to get to Ork? Drove it into space?”

The alien let out a laugh that Doc has never heard of before. He stared at Mork.

_This must be some sort of dream._

After Mork finished his fit, Doc stated,

“No I made a few adjustments to make this car travel through time and just recently, teleport. However I just tested the teleportation aspect which malfunctioned and here I am.”

“On Ork we created teleporters and time travelling machines a couple of krells ago. I’m sure I can help you Emmett.”

“Um what is a krell?”

“In Earth years…”

Mork began to make all sorts of beeping noises as if he were a computer. Doc stared at him dumbfounded.

“…That will be 5000 years.”

“Great Scott!”

“What is this Scott why is he so great?”

Doc was speechless. This alien race has probably achieved much more than Earth will do in a million years.

“So Emmett, let me take a look at this device you created,”

He pointed his index finger towards the door of the car which swung open without any contact.

“How did you do that?”

“It’s all in the finger.”

Mork then proceeded to inspect the interior of the vehicle.

“It seems like you didn’t input the coordinates for the location you meant to go.”

“I did! But somehow it turned blank sometime before the space barrier broke.”

“Interesting.”

The alien pointed his finger to the destination panel, making a buzzing noise.

“Uh what are you doing?”

“Diagnosing the problem, it looks like the connection of the destination panel and this device here is a bit lose.”

Mork pointed his finger along the wire along the wire connecting the flux capacitor and destination panel and made a higher pitched buzzing noise.

“There, it should be fixed now.”

“Already?”

“Yep, I just had to fix a few lose wires.”

“Thank you so much Mork.”

“Ah no worries, it’s my pleasure. Nanu nanu.”

And with that, the alien smiled and vanished out of thin air.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would turn out a lot more exciting than it actually is. Oh well.


End file.
